Sweets
by Yuki029
Summary: Series of Ryosaku One-shots. Habits: Since he doesn't know when, she became his habit.
1. Coffee or Tea?

Hii. Well I guess I haven't touched my fanfics for a while. I'm doing my best… I really am. But unfortunately I'm having a writers block…xD Well this story is going to be series of short one-shots of Ryoma comparing Sakuno to something…sweet really it is just some random ideas… still… I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…

* * *

**Coffee or Tea?**

"Mister, do you want Coffee or Tea?" The waitress asked Ryoma while he was sitting on the plane peacefully, staring out the window.

If he was young, 13 years old, he knew he would say coffee. It made him feel more mature and manly. He was just a teenager, like all other teenagers, he would like to be cool and to be more mature then he really was, though he really was just a child. He didn't really like the taste of coffee anyway. It was bitter if he didn't add sugar. Sure, he wouldn't add any sugar; it would be contradicting to his image. The cold Echizen Ryoma wouldn't like sweet fluffy things, it's just not right.

Tea was the other option. Tea was always milky white. Whenever the waitress says 'tea' it really meant 'milk tea'. They're sweet. They added milk and sugar, unlike coffee. Tea was something that would never come across his mind if he was a 13 year old brat. Tea reminded him of someone. Really, it did. It was unusual to link a girl with tea, but he did. He remembered Ryuzaki. The clumsy Ryuzaki. He remembered her eyes, her hair. They're brown. They're sweet.

He smirked to himself, he did grow a lot. If he was the 13 year-old brat, he would believe that he went insane if he thought a girl was sweet. Being a 23 year-old, he knew he was perfectly normal, because even the Echizen Ryoma grew up. He somehow missed her. He wasn't in love with her, but she was special. She was like one of his senpai; she played an important part in his life.

He knew if he added a lot of sugar in coffee it would turn sweet too, but it would be more like bittersweet. Ryuzaki wasn't like that. She was sweet, from the bottom of her heart. Her smiles were sweet. Her laughs were sweet. She was never bitter. God, he really missed her.

"Um…Mister?" the waiter asked again.

Ryoma smirked. Forget his stupid image. Forget the embarrassment of missing the girl. He knew what he wants.

"Tea. With extra sugar please." Ryoma said.

From now on, he knew he would say tea whenever someone asked. With extra sugar of course.

* * *

Actually I didn't plan to end it like that. I was thinking just to end it with "Tea", but I guess I like the ending like that more

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes…

… I really want a beta, but I dunno how to find one… can anyone help me… :D please?

Oh! And please review xD


	2. Lollipop

Hahaaa just an idea O.O o well… hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT ;)

* * *

**Lollipop**

Ryoma stared at the lollipop his girlfriend was eating. The round yellow spiral-like lollipop. This stupid thing took _his_ rightful place from _his_ girlfriend; the stupid lollipop was being her first priority. He, the Echizen Ryoma, was being left out.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at her boyfriend worriedly; he was currently glaring at her lollipop for some unknown reasons. His sharp eyes were burning with… jealousy?

"Ryoma-kun? Are you okay…?" Sakuno asked again.

Her voice broke his thought and he looked at her. Her sweet face was showing a lot of concern and he couldn't help but smirked. Normally he knew how to control his emotions, but this girl just wrecked his façade so easily like she had done it all her life. He showed rare emotions, expressions in front of her. At first he hated it. He didn't even know himself properly. He was so surprise when he found himself smiling innocently at Sakuno. Yes, smiling _innocently. _He didn't even know that his face was capable to smile and be innocent.

And now, he couldn't believe he was being jealous at a stupid lollipop.

"Don't eat it." Ryoma said quietly, he didn't like that lollipop. He hated that lollipop. He disliked that stupid lollipop. Did he say he didn't like that lollipop? He really didn't like that stupid lollipop.

Sakuno frowned, she seriously liked the lollipop she was licking, it was the best she had found so far. The taste of the lollipop reminds her of her parents' deserts she had once taste when she was young.

"Yada." Sakuno said, she wasn't a little kid; she didn't need to do whatever Ryoma told her to do. Ryoma frowned; he really didn't like that lollipop. The stupid lollipop was taking his girl's heart a bit too much. She was his, not that stupid lollipop's.

"Don't eat it." Ryoma said again, he was glaring at the lollipop; the hatred in Ryoma's eyes was so strong that Sakuno felt a shiver down her spine.

"Mou…Why cant I eat it?" Sakuno pouted as she held the lollipop a bit further from her mouth. Sometimes she was tired of Ryoma's stubbornness; it was a bit too much. And most of the time she was tired of her own weakness. Cant she just not listen to him once?

"I don't like it. Just don't eat it." Ryoma said, he was a bit satisfied with himself; she at least stopped licking the stupid thing.

"Ryoma-kun hasn't even tried the lollipop how do you know you don't like it?" Sakuno moaned and stared at her own lollipop. _What am I going to do with this?_ Ryoma's eyebrows twitched. He didn't like how her girlfriend looked at the lollipop, that stupid fat round thing. He stopped walking and pulled Sakuno into him. Sakuno yelped suddenly when she got pulled back by Ryoma. She looked up confused while she landed safely in her boyfriend's chest. Ryoma leaned in and place his lips on Sakuno's; she blushed furiously while she finally realized what happened.

Ryoma nibble her lower lips lightly as if asking for entrance, unbeknown to Sakuno what the action actually means, she just gasped. Ryoma smirked secretly, and his tongue started to explore Sakuno's mouth. Slowly Ryoma pulled away and Sakuno was left blushing furiously in front of him, her lollipop laid forgotten on the ground.

Ryoma grinned and whispered in her ears, "Now that I had taste your lollipop, I still don't like it." And he leaned down and gave a peck on her cherry-blossom lips.

Sakuno blinked. _What was that suppose to mean?_

* * *

Hahaha… hope you guys like it…:)

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes

Please read n review


	3. Bubble Gum

HAHA this story is quite a bit of fun for me to write, and er… I got this idea when me and my family was talking about the times when I was still really young and how my father gave me nonsense which I thought it was real… LOL good old time…

Well… I wouldn't update for a while got loads of tests abd coursework coming :( o well…

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT.

* * *

**Bubble Gum  
**

"Daddy! Daddy! What happens when you swallowed a bubble gum?" A five-year-old boy with bright brown hair and cat-like amber eyes was tugging his father's shirt as hard as he could, as if that would shake an answer out of him. As expectedly that method worked pretty well.

Ryoma sighed, he knew this age was like an 'asking question age', when children just kept bombarding questions at you and expected you to know and answer all of them. They asked questions like: How come snails can't talk? How come the sky is blue? Do getting stung by a jelly fish hurts more, or getting hit by a car hurts more? And the must ask question: Where do babies come from? (Ryoma considered about explaining sperms and ovaries and all but at last he decided against it, he said they come out under your armpit if you don't take a shower.)

Now, it was like what happen when you swallowed a bubble gum. He stared at his son and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"They started to stick all you intestines together and your tummy there would hurt a lot and then you'll start pooing blood out and you'll die a horrible death." Ryoma said quietly, still grinning. He was oblivious to the sudden change of his son's expression, his amber eyes started to water and his mouth turned into a perfect 'n'. He made a loud sob.

It was until then when Ryoma realized his son was crying. _Oh God…_

His little devil (son) ran towards Sakuno, his beloved wife, and started crying letting his tears fell free.

"Mu…MUM, DADDY SAID I'LL DIE AFTER I SWALLOED THE BUBBLE GUM!"

Sakuno sighed and carried her son and walk towards the toilet, trying to explain that his dad was just joking and of course he wouldn't die, and all it was just an accident that he actually did swallowed a bubble gum, and she wiped his son's tears.

Ryoma blinked, he just scared the guts out of his son because he believed it was a nice little joke. Well, how the hell did he knew that his son really actually swallowed a bubble gum? He swore he wouldn't say anything that disgusting if he knew earlier… Would he? He sighed and shook his head, duh he wouldn't.

He was met by an angry glare as Sakuno came out with their son sleeping.

"How can you keep on telling his nonsense?" Sakuno whispered angrily, "First you told him that snails couldn't talk 'cause they're too stupid, which okay! I'll accept that but you taught him the word 'stupid' and he used it for a whole week on everything. Then you said that the sky's blue 'cause you want it to be, and the thing about babies coming out from armpits. God! Ryoma, you're ruining his little mind there!"

Ryoma tried to protest in between, but was cut off by Sakuno's continuous blabbering. He sighed, and just nodded at everything she said, which was all true, but he had his reasons…maybe.

Well, he would never guess that his punishment would be sleeping on the sofa for the whole night!

"RYOMA. Stay out there for the whole night and think about what you're feeding nonsense in your son's mind. Don't you dare come in, or I'll kick your ass out of my room." With that last sentence, Sakuno slammed the right in front of his face. He groaned. He learnt a new moral in his twenty six years of living: Never say anything retarded to your son, or else you'll get kick out from your room.

---

"Daddy! What'll happen if I ate chocolate before I sleep and didn't brush my teeth?"

"Ants and cockroaches would crawl into your mouth and eat all your teeth up, and the next morning you'll have nothing left in your mouth."

"RYOMA! SHUT UP!"

* * *

Hope you like it :)

Sorry for any spellings or grammar mistakes…


	4. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

* * *

**Bittersweet**

She listened to the blissful sound as the wind swift gently across her face; her hair was loose, as the curls flew arbitrarily covering her eyes. Unexpectedly, tears started to fall; her chocolate-coloured eyes stared motionlessly.

Sakuno hardly taste a feeling called love, she had zero experience in it until she met the certain someone. Of course, before everything happened she never thought herself as naïve, innocent and maybe even dumb. The realization that she was all those crashed on her, hitting her heartlessly, forcing her to wake up from this beautiful dream.

He hurt her, she knew he didn't mean it, but the rare smiles and tender looks flared her hopes up. She thought maybe she could at last be his certain someone. Apparently, she took the wrong signals, Sakuno cursed for her stupidity, her foolishness, her ignorance. How? Just how would she be his 'certain-someone'?

Why? She questioned herself, to be so unguarded? Why she asked herself, that he needed to hurt her like that? Why? She wanted to ask him, do he need to look like he cared? Why was his eyes apologetic? Why? She let go 'cause she thought that would bring him happiness, not guilt that would burry in his heart forever.

She wiped her tears carefully not to mess her make-up, she smoothen her hair; it was nearly time. She stood up from the bench she was sitting and crying pathetically on. She went inside the bride's room; a small smile graced her face. She need to be strong she told herself.

The wedding bell rang, and the angelic smiles of the two main characters brighten the whole room. They swore their oath, they swore their happiness, and they swore the love. She wanted to scream, she wanted to tell them to stop; but she knew it'll be foolish, she know he'll hate her. So she stood there, holding up the best façade. She wanted to wish them happy, but she couldn't. Why do she need to suffer and tells her lover to be happy with another woman? Why didn't she hold him tight? Lock him up? So he'll never leave her again. So she doesn't need to suffer.

Sakuno could only nod while the bride run towards her happily, hoping to hear her congratulations, but Sakuno didn't response; she nodded, smiled and stared. That's all she could do.

She unwrapped a sweet in her pocket. A motion she always do whenever she was down; as she believe sweets could lighten people up. The first taste that touched her was the bitterness of the sweet, she nearly spat it out; quickly enough the sweet taste started to occupy, it was then she realized she got a coffee candy.

She smiled bitterly at how god played a little joke on her, even the candy told her how bad her situation was. The conflict of wanting his lover to be happy and be with another woman and of wanting him to go back to her; like how the sweet was bitter and sweet.

She stared at the back of the groom, hoping that she could find the answer herself, she wanted to be one of the heroines in the teenage dramas, that could bury their feelings in the depth of their hearts and dismiss the boy they loved so they could seek real happiness. She wished she could do it, but she knew she couldn't, she wasn't from a teenage drama, and she wasn't a heroine!

She walked up towards the groom, she don't care about ruining his happiness of the day, he had no right to make her suffer; and anyway he'll just suffer from guilt for a period of time and happiness would grace him again. In comparison, she would suffer from loosing him, from loosing a heart, a piece of herself for eternality; so all in all, she still wanted him to be happy.

The groom stared at her, confused misted his eyes, and Sakuno smiled. "I hate you." She whispered. She walked away from the confused and guilty groom, she walked away from the person who made her taste love and hurt so thoroughly. Of course, she doesn't hate him, but telling him that she hoped it would sting him more. The sweet tasted in a mix of bitter and sweet; it was later she decided to call her current feeling bittersweet.

She let out the last smile in the wedding and let the tears fell free. Goodbye to the person she loved. Goodbye to the person who engraved into her heart.

_Goodbye Echizen Ryoma._

* * *

Sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistake… hope you like it…


	5. Shaving Cream

Let's jump out of the box :D, sweets doesn't need to be around candies only ;)

* * *

**Shaving Cream**

The sales woman glanced worriedly towards the lady customer who was frowning, circling, wondering and even smelling the shaving creams for men. Her brown orbs were drowned in confusion and she seemed like she didn't have a single clue what they were. It was a surprise she didn't push the tester and have a lick to see what it tastes like.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the weird customer and gathered up her courage to ask what she needed.

"I want a shaving cream." She said simply, her eyes still not taking off the men's category.

"What kind would you like miss?" The sales asked patiently, her professional smile dangling on her cleverly composed face.

"Those that cut thoroughly and smells nice." The customer said again, this time looking straight at the sales, her eyes pleading for help. The sales woman couldn't help but smiled a genuine smile, as she realise how lost the lady customer seems to be. Maybe, she didn't even know how to shave properly.

"You might want to look at these." The sales lady suggested, leading the brunette haired girl towards the ladies daily commodity, and showed her the newest product of shaving cream.

"Bu…but isn't this the ladies' section?" The customer asked puzzled; the sales gave her a light nod.

"This product," The sales began "Really matched your description, it is a new product which cuts thoroughly and it have a nice scent of strawberry, more importantly we're doing a discount, if you buy two of these, you get one free."

The customer's eyes twinkled as she mentioned the word strawberry, and she even beamed when she heard there was a discount. Without another thought, the customer took three cans of the shaving cream out of the shop after paying for her appealing product. The sales smiled, believing that she did a huge favour to the lady customer. How wrong she was.

---

"Sakuno." Ryoma came out from the bathroom, holding the new shaving cream Sakuno just bought from the nearby shop. His newly wedded wife looked up, and beamed when she saw he held the shinny new pink can out of the toilet.

"Care to tell me why you bought a woman's shaving cream?" Ryoma said annoyed, while he saw his wife's face turned into an innocent look.

"I was browsing in the men category, and this sale came up and told me to buy this. Ryoma! It's really cool! It smells like strawberry, and it's really cheap. That sale was like this cut really thoroughly too!" Sakuno protested, she seriously think she did a great job on choosing shaving cream for her husband.

"Why don't you just buy the brand I told you to?" Ryoma frowned; he could so imagine the situation of his naïve wife and an innocent sale. Strawberries were the bull's eye of his misery.

"It smells." Complained Sakuno, lowering her eye lashes.

"I'm not going to use it." Ryoma said bluntly. Sakuno's head shot up and glared at her newly wedded husband.

"If you don't use it, I won't kiss you." Sakuno threatened; Ryoma stared at her in shock, not believing his ears. Did his naïve, innocent, childish wife just threatened him? He cursed himself for having the habit to kiss her goodnight before sleeping or else he's going to have bad night.

"Your old shaving cream, really really smells. What's wrong with this one anyway?" Sakuno asked again, bewildered misted her eyes. Ryoma sighed, just this once. Just this once, after he finished that three bottles of shaving cream, he'll go down to the damn store and buy it himself.

Muttering an unheard curse, he squeezed the soft and puffy strawberry smelling shaving cream, and rubbed it across his face. The sweet scent had occupied his nose, and he sighed. All these torture, just for one damn kiss. He smiled inwardly bacuase despite all those he had no regrets.

* * *

YAY! I finished this in like an hour or more. :) I love it. HHAHA although I dunno if there's girl's shaving cream or guy's shaving cream. All myths. :) hope you like it anyway :D:D

Good ol' thing

SORRY FOR ANY SPELLINGS OR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

Please RxR :)


	6. Habits

My aim was to have this in a calm atmosphere but still bring out the strong emotions that are leaking behind the words. Habits could be horrible at times, don't you think so?

* * *

**Habits**

Ryoma woke up with a start, looking at the spot right next to him. Expecting to find the person who was always there; only to be met with an empty white sheet, he sighed and sat up, ran his fingers through the messy green hair. He should have expected it, so why did he even bother to find her shadow?

He closed his eyes, not letting himself to feel any emotions, or let any thoughts to creep into his mind, nothing was going to affect his match today, nothing. He washed his face to clear the tiredness inside him, waking him up from the deep slumber he once let himself to fall in. When was the last time he wasn't drifting off?

"Can you give me a cup of coffee?" his voice rang through the empty house, for a second he forgot the fact that he was the only one in the mansion, as he laughed at himself mockingly, he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, studying the coffee machine. He sighed in surrender, it was then had he realise that he had never made coffee for himself. Was he too reliant on her?

Giving up on making Japanese breakfast himself, he changed and set out to the nearby restaurant his senpai had opened. It was uneventful, nothing ever was since she left, and he knew that, though he would never admit it. "Hey Echizen!" Kawamura voice boomed into Ryoma's mind as he entered, he nodded in acknowledgement at his senpai and he ordered the set breakfast that was written on the menu. He didn't even bother to look what he's going to eat; making a few polite replies, he didn't catch the worried look on Kawamura's face nor when he had drifted into silence. Ryoma didn't even have any idea when he had finish the food that was presented in front of him. When he left the restaurant, the only thing he realised was: Didn't the food tasted a little different?

Walking home, not noticing the lady across the street or the many children in the playground nor anything he would normally see, he found the street eerily empty, only seeing the lone figure, who wrapped himself with newspaper, lying on the bench. Ryoma looked up noticing the dying leaves that turned in the shade of yellow and red; oblivious of the beauty of nature, he found the day a little cooler than normal. Knowing that it's finally autumn, he made a little huff into his hands, wondering, where did he put all his coats and jerseys?

"Echizen! It's time to go to the court," his manager voice reached his ears as he held his cell phone a little further from his ears, somehow he didn't want to hear his voice, he wanted to hear her voice. Tidying himself up and picked up the already packed tennis bag, he stepped out of the house, going to the match alone for the first time. He knows he's all alone, so why did he look back and expect to see her running down the stairs and told him to wait? Why?

The solitariness was crashing him, even if he didn't want to confess it, warming up had never felt so stressed, a match was never so pressured. He couldn't hear the 'good luck's targeted at him, nor did he hear bitter venom in the opponent's words, his eyes just kept searching, looking, hoping to see the familiar auburn colour that would always be there; but why wasn't it there this time?

"Ochibi! Bring yourself together!" he would've sworn that was Eiji-senpai, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Not like he had seen any of them until today. Fixing his eyes on court he wasn't sure whether he would win. As the voice he heard, or imagined, suggested, he was lost; he lost his arrogance, his confidence, he couldn't bring himself together, it was too hard. Without her, everything seems so much more difficult. Then why did he let her go?

He missed her, she became his habit. He was so used to wake up and see her first thing in the morning, so used to the fact that she'll be there greeting him a good morning when he was preforming all the morning routines. So used to her sweet voice, and how she would automatically brew a cup of coffee for him before breakfast. How she would cook Japanese-style breakfast for him, according to his taste. Or that she would be telling him about her day, her work and her difficulties while sitting down in the kitchen table. She taught him to look at the children in the playground as a way of relaxing, absorbing their joy and innocence. He was so used to her presence, her being in his matches, her always being there for him. He took her for granted; he thought she would never leave. If he actually care for her a little more, if he would realise his feelings a little earlier, if only he know how important she is to him, would everything be different?

"Fifteen-Love!" Ryoma snapped back into reality, hearing the referee's shout. He couldn't loose, he wouldn't let that happened, because he know he'll regret it, like how he let her go. Swinging the racket strong as the ball contacted his racket, a strange feeling rushed back into him; the feeling of her in his arms. "Fifteen-Fifteen!" another shout, as people roared in the stands. Ryoma looked at his hand, it wasn't the feeling of her in his arms, it's the feeling of satisfactory; the feeling he had never felt after she left. It hit him again, about the importance of her, how she left such deep marks in his life; it hit him more when he realise how her departure had ruined him. Why couldn't he have realised any of this earlier?

He was angry with himself, his idiocy, his ignorance, his stupidity, he express all his anger in the match, in tennis. Smashing the ball with all his strength, anger misted his eyes. Regret ate him alive, hatred filled the emptiness. His opponent held no chance, under the tough and intimidating attacks of Ryoma it seems to be impossible to fight back; and he felt fear. Fear of Ryoma's anger that was openly expressing in the court, he was different, he was only playing fair by marginal measures, all his hits were directed to him. "Change courts!" the referee's voice echoed in the near-silence court, everyone had sensed the strange atmosphere in the court, everyone was aware of Ryoma's anger. Ryoma wiped his sweat with the fluffy white towel; a small smile crept on his lips. Would she be mad at him, for being so diluted?

Winning was sweet, being champion was glorious, unconsciously he searched for the girl that would always glow for him whenever he win; again disappointment punched him mercilessly, the moment of satisfactory was gone within a second. The game was hard, not because of the competitor, but because of the fact that she wasn't there. Yet he won; no matter how hard, he knew he needed to move on. She left him for good. Right?

Since, he doesn't know when, she became his habit. His eyes follows her wherever she goes, her happiness would affect his emotions, her words and stories became his, he would look at her until she blushes and runs away; he would pull her towards himself, enjoying her softness, her tenderness. A habit was easy to establish, just like how she had easily left scratched and marks in his life; but impossible to get rid of. If only he cared, if only he didn't take it as granted, if only he had told Ryuzaki Sakuno how much he loved her. Would he have her forever?

He didn't know a seemingly harmless habit could be so deadly.

* * *

Hope you like it! I hope the end doesn't seem a little detached? 'Cause by the time I'm at the end, I'm having this horrendous stomach ache that's basically killing me. Hope I achieved my aim eh? ;) it took me so many hours to write this, and I have no idea why, but I hope you like it. Maybe this is a different approach to Ryoma's feeling? I've always imagine him weak and regretful but so arrogant that he wouldn't shed a tear.

Oh well! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, hope you like it! I'm dying.


End file.
